


treacherous

by shuas (thvnderstrm)



Series: perfect storms — svt/tswift inspired fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst sorry this song calls for it, also hong as a bad boy, hansol my Pure Child, kissing mentioned, not full fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/shuas
Summary: Hong Jisoo was a hurricane and Hansol would gladly by swept up by him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy third ship !!! english line needs more love pls thankyou :"  
> sorry for any mistakes, hope yall enjoy :)
> 
> inspired by 'treacherous' by taylor swift

Hansol should have thought this through. Hong Jisoo was bad news and he was fully aware of that. He should have steered clear of his path but instead, he dove straight in.

Hong Jisoo, or _Joshua_ , was someone straight of out a fairy tale. Tall, handsome, and goddamn charming. He had everyone swooning at his feet, girls and guys alike, with his delicate eyes and pretty smiles. With his lovely face, also came a reputation of heartbreaks and disasters. He ripped up hearts like they were paper and he made lovers cry like it was his job. He took what he wanted and left you with nothing but regret. He was the one your parents warned you about.

Hansol was on the verge of nineteen with he met him. He was a beautiful dandelion field and Jisoo was nothing short of a hurricane. Of course, he got swept up by him and his words and his voice and the chords on his guitar. His intentions were obvious but Hansol threw that knowledge to the wind.

+

Hansol woke up in bed alone. It was not the first time. The sky outside was still dark.

He smoothed his hand over the other side of the bed. It was not rumpled, or a mess. It seemed as if no one was ever there but Hansol knew. Jisoo would always make the bed when he left. He did not like leaving traces of himself in Hansol's apartment. Or in Hansol's life.

Hansol sighed, sitting up. He threw on a shirt that was found lying on the floor before strolling into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

It was only a month into their relationship and it already felt like a routine Hansol wanted to break. The routine of Jisoo sauntering into his apartment at midday after doing god-knows-what, leaving his guitar by the door as he gave Hansol a kiss. The routine of lazing around with Jisoo on his sofa before the older dragged both of them to a club where he would lose Jisoo for half the night. The routine of having to send Jisoo back to his apartment after getting drunk and the routine of Jisoo leaving his side in the middle of night.

Hansol managed to catch him before he left on one of those nights. As he woke to the rustle of sheets, he heard his own voice croaking out a "stay?" but Jisoo was already slinging his guitar up to his shoulder and closing the door. Hansol cried that night.

As Hansol walked back to bed after sipping a glass of water, he noticed something in the shadows of his hallway. Jisoo's guitar was leaning against one of the walls. Hansol's brows creased as he went to get it. Jisoo never left his guitar in his apartment, he never left anything. But his guitar, Jisoo was never seen without it. Even to the frequent visits to the nightclubs, he always had it with him. If Hansol was sure about something regarding Jisoo, it was that he loved that guitar.

A blooming hope struck through him as he thought that Jisoo may be more comfortable with him now, with having left his most prized possession in Hansol's apartment. Hansol brought the guitar back to his room, propping it up by his cupboard. His heart was lighter when he slept that night.

+

Jisoo did not return for a week. Hansol tried calling him, texting him but the calls did not transfer and the texts did not deliver. He was worried, and he missed him. He knew he wanted a break from their routine but this was not what he meant. He wanted Jisoo back, he wanted his smiles, his laugh.

Jisoo returned on a Tuesday night, with a new guitar strapped behind his back and pastel pink hair. He kissed Hansol as he placed his guitar by the door, acting as if nothing happened. Hansol was almost close to tears when he saw him.

Jisoo did something unexpected, he asked Hansol if he wanted to spend the night at his apartment instead and Hansol nodded too quickly. It was 2 am on a Tuesday night but both were in Jisoo's convertible, cruising along the empty streets of LA until they reached their destination.

Jisoo's apartment was everything that he was. It was neat, clean except for the desk which was filled with pieces of crumpled paper. The walls were light blue and photos of the sky were framed up, like a puzzle piece. His laptop was placed on the couch beside his amp and a coffee mug laid on top of it.

Hansol would want to explore the apartment longer but then, his mind was too preoccupied with Jisoo's mouth on his.

+

Hong Jisoo was a child of the storm, a demigod of lightning, a hero of thunder. He could make mere mortals fall with a strum of his guitar strings and he could destroy them with a smile on his pink lips.

Maybe, in the end, Hansol would regret and repent, but now, with Jisoo's hands on him and his smile trained on Hansol's face, he could push the thought to the side of his mind. He knew this path was treacherous and maybe he liked it too much, but it would have been worth it.

Jisoo may be the devil but Hansol would gladly fall for the dark side if it meant he was Jisoo's and Jisoo was his.


End file.
